1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a dynamic searching method and a dynamic searching device, and more particularly, to a dynamic searching method, and a dynamic searching device of a storage medium in which a stored program is reproduced at a high speed while a wanted point can be searched in a large capacity storage unit.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, as a multimedia is widely used, a demand for recording a variety of multimedia data of a mobile image, music, a still image and the like in a storage unit is increased.
Among the storage unit, tape media of a video tape, an audio tape and the like is mainly used, but a disc device such as a hard disc is recently increasingly used as a recording medium.
Currently, media such as a personal video recorder (PVR) having a large capacity digital storage unit such as the hard disc is generally used, and particularly, the PVR has an advantage in that reproduction can be repetitively performed without deterioration of a screen quality unlike a conventional VCR (video cassette recorder).
Further, as a technology develops, the storage unit tends to be in a large capacity, and a data compression rate is also increased to allow an image to be recorded into one storage unit up to several tens of hours.
Furthermore, the PVR has an advantage in that since access can be allowed to an arbitrary point on a characteristic of a digital device unlike the VCR, the reproduction can be not only performed at once for watching at a user's wanting point, but a reproduction function is performed at 50 to 100 times speed such that the wanted point can be easily searched for watching.
However, the above high speed reproducing function is merely to simply increase a reproduction speed to reduce a total searching time, and is not to facilitate to search the user's wanting point.
Accordingly, it is required to suggest a method and device for allowing the user's wanting point to be searched fast and easily.